End Prologue
by irieknight
Summary: as the title says this is the end of the prologue! sorry it was so log but i promise this all plays a HUGE part in the plot later on. rate & message.if you have any questions about the different time periods message & ill gladly answer them :


**1992- Salem, Oregon**

A woman laid there, blood covered the blankets surrounding her, her once shinning bright blue eyes were now pale and dull. The husband stood staring down at his wife, tears filled his eyes and sobs raked his body. Slowly he covered her with a white sheet; he turned and ran from the room. No longer being able to stay in the same room his wife passed in.

he stood clutching the wall, trying to breathe; tears caked his now red face. His mother in law walked into the living room, where he was. She snatched his arm and dragged him back up the stairs. As he was being dragged his eyes lingered on the room he had just ran from. A loud and painful sob escaped his lips. "Shut up." The old woman snapped as she yanked him into the nursery.

He looked down into the three cribs that were shoved close together. "What's wrong with them?" he gasped as he ran to his daughters. "Nothing stupid." The old woman snapped as she walked to and fro.  
He looked down, the oldest of the triplets had green hair, and her eyes were an inhumanly bright green. She had just been born and her eyes were wide open, in fact all of their eyes were wide open. He picked her up and inspected her.

Along with the strange hair and eye color she had white markings all over her body that shone brightly. On the back of her right shoulder, he saw a mark in black ink. It was three moons all connected to look like a circular triquatra. He ran his finger over it, but it didn't smear.

He looked into her eyes for a brief moment before bundling her back in a pink blanket and laid her back down. The white markings however did not stop glowing. From the far left of the room he could hear the old woman cursing and moving about. He looked to the second triplet to be born. He prayed she would look normal. Instead he felt his heart drop even lower.

Her hair was bright pink, while her eyes was a deeper pink, the small child blinked and reached her small and tiny hands up at him. He reached down and pulled the pink blanket from her and held her up. She had the same marking all over her body, instead of being white they was black. He looked and saw that right above her heart, on her collar bone on the right side, was the same symbol.

The old woman cursed loudly before shuffling to another corner of the room. He wrapped the baby back up and laid her down. Before looking to the third crib he closed his eyes and took a breath. The last little girl to be born of the triplets had been born two whole minutes after the second one. He opened his eyes before praying she was normal.

However a mean thought crossed his mind and he silently hoped she was worse looking, it was after all her fault his wife died. She was the reason he and his two other children lost their mother. Even if they appeared odd, it had to be his imagination. He looked over and saw she had blue hair, her eyes was an inhumanly and eerie blue. Her skin was a marble blue as well.

He took her in his arms, but the moment he held her and looked into her sad eyes he hated himself for thinking that. He searched her shoulder and chest and didn't see the symbol. He smiled at her, wrapped her back in her pink blanket and laid her down. He looked down at all of his children and smiled, even if they looked like they did, his wife would want him to love them. And through her memory he would love them, even if a very tiny portion of him blamed them.

The grandmother, or old woman, came rushing over towards the crib. She was mumbling and muttering words the man did not understand. The tiny infants began to cry. "Stop your hurting my children!" the man screamed at the old woman. "It is for their own good!" she shouted before shoving him from the room and locked the door.

The man began beating and screaming. He just lost his wife; he was not going to lose his children, not on the same day, not in the same time frame. He would truly go mad if that happened. The old woman continued muttering words at a fast pace. The girl's cries turned into screams as they began to glow. The man beat harder and harder before rushing down the stairs and out of the house. He ran to the shed and grabbed an ax. He ran back to the room and began hacking at the thick door.

The woman continued, speaking faster and faster. Her heart began to beat faster and it was becoming hard to breath. The man broke through the door, and dropped the ax at the sight before him. The old woman lay on the ground, her eyes and mouth closed, a sense of peace hung in the air around her. He ran to his children.

They was all sleeping peacefully, only now the markings were gone from the first two and the third's skin was now an ivory color. He looked and saw that the first two still had the symbols. He looked at the third child only to find on the inside of her right wrist was the odd symbol. He fell to his knees, and held his face in his hands and cried. What just took place?

aurthors note:: heys its me agian! and end prologue! woo that was a long prologue lol but yeah thats it the next will be the first chapter! so please rate and message


End file.
